footballfandomcom-20200223-history
UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group J
Group J of UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying is one of the ten groups to decide which teams will qualify for the UEFA Euro 2020 finals tournament. Group J consists of six teams: Armenia, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Finland, Greece, Italy and Liechtenstein, where they will play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The top two teams will qualify directly for the finals. Unlike previous editions, the participants of the play-offs will not be decided based on results from the qualifying group stage, but instead based on their performance in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League. Standings Matches The fixtures were released by UEFA the same day as the draw, which was held on 2 December 2018 in Dublin. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times, if different, are in parentheses). |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Krunić Milošević |goals2=Mkhitaryan |stadium=Stadion Grbavica, Sarajevo |attendance=10,000 |referee=Jakob Kehlet (Denmark) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Barella Kean |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Friuli, Udine |attendance=24,000 |referee=Orel Grinfeld (Israel) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Fortounis Donis |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance=2,711 |referee=Alexandre Boucaut (Belgium) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Jensen Soiri |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance=12,900 |referee=Nikola Dabanović (Montenegro) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Višća Pjanić |goals2=Fortounis Kolovos |stadium=Bilino Polje Stadium, Zenica |attendance=10,500 |referee=Danny Makkelie (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=6–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Sensi Verratti Quagliarella Kean Pavoletti |goals2= |stadium=Stadio Ennio Tardini, Parma |attendance=19,834 |referee=Kirill Levnikov (Russia) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=*Ghazaryan Karapetian Barseghyan |goals2= |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance= |referee=Nikola Popov (Bulgaria) }} |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Pukki |goals2= |stadium=Tampere Stadium, Tampere |attendance= |referee=Daniel Stefanski (Poland) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=*Barella Insigne Bonucci |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Athens |attendance= |referee=Anthony Taylor (England) }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Zeca Fortounis |goals2=Karapetian Ghazaryan Barseghyan |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Athens |attendance= |referee=Kristo Tohver (Estonia) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Insigne Verratti |goals2=Džeko |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance= |referee=Xavier Estrada Fernández (Spain) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Pukki Källman |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance= |referee=Jens Maae (Denmark) }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tampere Stadium, Tampere |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=15:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Tampere Stadium, Tampere |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Pankritio Stadium, Heraklion |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Pankritio Stadium, Heraklion |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium, Yerevan |attendance= |referee= }} |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Pankritio Stadium, Heraklion |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Rheinpark Stadion, Vaduz |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers } || |- |2||style="text-align:left"| || |- |3||style="text-align:left"| || |- |} Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving three yellow cards in three different matches, as well as after fifth and any subsequent yellow card (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links *UEFA Euro 2020, UEFA.com *European Qualifiers, UEFA.com Group J Category:2018–19 in Armenian football Category:2018–19 in Bosnia and Herzegovina football Category:2018–19 in Greek football Category:2018–19 in Italian football Category:2018–19 in Liechtenstein football